


midnight hiccups

by sickficbitch



Series: oikawa sickfics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Belly Rubs, Cute, Emetophobia, Fluffy, Hiccups, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Self-Indulgent, Sick Oikawa Tooru, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Vomiting, haikyuu sickfic, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickficbitch/pseuds/sickficbitch
Summary: iwaizumi is woken up to find a very, very sick oikawa
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: oikawa sickfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921792
Comments: 3
Kudos: 237





	midnight hiccups

Iwaizumi woke up to the feeling of his husband’s weight leaving their shared bed. Assuming he just needed to pee, Iwaizumi closed his eyes and snuggled back into his soft sheets.

It wasn’t until he heard a sickening splash hit water that he really woke up. He got to his feet as he heard Oikawa hiccuping, something he only did when he was super nauseous.

Once he got to the doorway his stomach dropped to the floor.

His confident, socialite husband was hung over the toilet, his small and alarmingly weak figure trembling in the blinding restroom light. It was horrifying to see him so vulnerable, usually when Tooru entered a room he lit it up with conversation and confidence. The bathroom felt empty upon his arrival, it felt lifeless. Another bout of nausea rolled over his love and he let more bitter vomit pour out of his undeserving body.

Suddenly a comforting hand was on his back, It was the least Iwaizumi could do for his husband. He knew that he needed support and comfort, and he hoped that this would do. He rubbed from the lower part of his back up, he read it a while ago that it stimulated vomiting, and boy, did it work.

Another wave of sickening sour chunks pushed past Oikawa’s lips, and his eyes pricked with tears from sheer exhaustion. He was gripping the toilet so hard his knuckles were turning white.

“I-Iwa-Chan,” he mumbled, finally acknowledging Iwaizumi. He let him out a soft whimper and leaned back into his husband's warm and comforting arms. Iwaizumi reached past him and flushed the toilet.

“Hey honey. Not feeling so hot, huh?” Iwaizumi said softly. Oikawa was mildly unnerved at the warm words coming from his lover, usually they’d talk shit but they both knew how much they cared for one another.

“I feel horrible.” Oikawa said between queasy hiccups. His stomach cramped painfully again, forcing his body into a fetal position as he whimpered. Iwaizumi made a split second decision and ran his cool hands over his lover's hot and angry belly. The coolness of his hands provided momentary relief and his stomach calmed down for a few minutes. The couple thought that just maybe he just might be okay, then his stomach visibly tensed up again and he let out a wet hiccup.

“I-I’m gonna-“ Oikawa hiccuped again before he was cut off by a strong heave. Another huge gush of sour undigested food poured out of his mouth and this time, his nose as well. His body shuddered as he quickly started to panic.

Iwaizumi was shocked by the sheer volume of puke that was coming out of his love.

It wasn’t the first time Iwaizumi comforted Oikawa while he barfed, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. The brunette had horrible motion sickness and the dumbest things would set it off, even sometimes things as small as playing video games for too long or a short car ride. He didn’t actually vomit from it everytime but he would feel nauseous.

It had never been like this though.

Oikawa Tooru was sick.

“I’m done, I don’t- I don’t wanna throw up anymore, Iwa-Chan I don’t wanna throw up again,” Oikawa spit out quickly. His body shook with smothered sobs.

“You need to let it all out sweetheart, then we can go back to bed or watch a movie,” Hajime said, trying to keep a calm voice because he knew that helped his husband stay calm too.

Oikawa’s body tensed up and he gagged, this time slapping his hands over his mouth. Tears flooded his eyes and poured over his slender fingers. He willed the vomit to leave.

It didn’t.

A deep gurgle in his gut made Tooru nervous. He felt the warmth rising in his throat. He wouldn’t puke. He wouldn’t puke. Until a hiccup popped out of him and chunky vomit spurted between his fingers, and down into the toilet. Oikawa cringed as he heard his sick splash into the water.

“Tooru, hey,” Hajime pulled his husband back and wrapped his arms around him. “take it easy, baby, It’ll all be okay, I promise.” Iwaizumi tried to comfort him but the boy was too far gone. Oikawa was trembling with embarrassment and sickness and fear. He was choking on his own breathing. Iwaizumi worried briefly if the panicking was going to make him sicker. Probably.

He reached up to get some wet wipes from the counter and pulled a few out. Iwaizumi gently grabbed Oikawa’s trembling hands that were wet with sick. He was hyperventilating, definitely having a panic attack. And a bad one at that. Hajime slowly and delicately wiped the chunks off Tooru’s clammy hands and then wiped off the trickle of sick from his face. After he tossed the wet wipe in the trash he pulled his shaking love closer, raking his fingers through Oikawa’s luscious cedar colored hair, which was currently a bit sweaty.

“Hey, Oikawa, baby, listen okay?” He said loudly to get his husband out of his own head. “Are you gonna be sick again?”

“‘M don’t think so, Iwa-Chan,” he responded softly. He was starting to calm down. Iwaizumi smiled to himself and picked Tooru up, bridal style.

Hajime deposited Tooru in their shared bed, and went out to get some supplies. He went to the kitchen and picked up some medicine, ice water, tea, a cold compress and then reached into his backpack and pulled out his laptop. He got back to their room and saw that Oikawa was crying again.

Iwaizumi quickly put down the warm tea, water and medicines on oikawa’s nightstand. He tossed the laptop on the bed. Then he grabbed the trash can from the corner of the room and placed it beside his husband, just in case. He squatted down and placed his hand in his hair, the other wiping Tooru’s tears.

“I’m so- I’m so gross Iwa-Chan, the-there’s vomit in my-my hair,” Tooru choked out between sobs and sick hiccups. Iwaizumi suspected this but he didn’t really mind, he should’ve taken greater care to keep tooru’s hair out of his face. That was his job.

“Baby don’t worry about that, worry about getting better” he removed his hand because he knew that if he kept it there,Tooru would be self conscious. He didn’t really mind the germs but he also didn’t really want whatever bug this was. “We can take a shower together tomorrow or whenever you feel up to it okay?”

A sniffle of resignation came from Tooru. Iwaizumi pulled their comforter over his husband’s body. Oikawa grabbed a handful of sheets and nuzzled into it with his nose.

“Are you tired?” Hajime asked softly, still squatting at his bedside.

“I feel too nauseous to sleep,” Oikawa replied honestly. Iwaizumi could hear the queasiness in his voice. Hopefully his next vomiting session would be in a few hours so his husband could rest his poor body.

“Movie?” Hajime offered.

“Sure.” Tooru responded with a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! I recently created a tumblr https://haikyuu-but-make-them-puke.tumblr.com/ where you can even send my prompts or questions! Once again thank you for reading, I love sickfics and I'm so happy that ive found a community in that love. Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
